


Hey can I...

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Jinhyuk is a weeb wbk, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who can blame him?, and whipped for Wooseok, byungchan is in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jinhyuk has not been having the best day so far.A sudden downpour makes him get inside a small library to wait out the rain.There he meets what must be an angel.





	Hey can I...

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot heavily inspired by SHINee's Your number. (I listened to it on repeat as I wrote this)
> 
> Hope you like this!

Jinhyuk has not been having the best day so far.

He had forgotten to buy a new carton of milk on the weekend and only realized it when he took the too light carton out of the fridge this morning -he's going to hit Gukheon next time he sees him, that little asshole had the horrible habit of putting stuff he emptied himself back into the fridge and cupboards even in his place when he visited- so he didn't have his usual banana milkshake with his breakfast -with burnt toasts because his toasters decided to act up- so he was not the happiest when leaving for class.

Then the bus he usually takes was for some reason too full for him to get on so he had to wait for the next one and that made him late for his first class, his professor who would usually not have batted an eye at a student arriving late seemed to have gotten out of the bed on the wrong side and Jinhyuk was his first victim as he interrupted the class to ask him why he was late. Jinhyuk looked at the floor as his professor ranted about Jinhyuk being at fault and how he should be taking the bus _before_ the one he usually does so he's always on time.

Whoever is up there really was enjoying his suffering when Jinhyuk belatedly realized he left the assignment he needed to turn in for his last class on top of his desk back in his bedroom, his professor not taking any pity on him since she cared a lot about being responsible.

So really, Jinhyuk doubted his day could go any worse at this point.

As if trying to prove him how _wrong_ he was, a water drop fell right on the tip of his nose on his way to the bus stop. He glanced up at the before clear sky that had at some point become grey. "You've got to be kidding me." The sky rumbles with a clap of loud thunder and that's all the warning he gets before it starts raining a downpour.

Jinhyuk of course, doesn't have an umbrella with him.

He runs a few buildings down until he stops by a small library deciding to wait out the rain inside it. A bell rings as he opens the door and the boy behind the counter looks up from his phone to welcome him. He's tall -clearly would be taller if he stood properly- and a pair of deep dimples appear on his cheeks when he gives him a friendly smile.

Jinhyuk bows his head back and walks further inside the place, lifting a hand up to his black hair that he had taken the time to style in the morning before his breakfast and everything went downhill, showing his forehead for a change. The water has made his hair product reactivate leaving his fingers sticky so he uses the front of his black shirt to attempt to clean them.

He had dropped his backpack on the floor near the lockers for it to dry, having to trust on the dimply boy to keep an eye on it in case his day became even worse and someone decided to steal from him.

Jinhyuk aimlessly walks between a couple bookshelves, his eyes not stopping in any spine too long to finish reading the titles. It's not that he doesn't enjoy reading but he's more the type to read books with drawings in them like Japanese mangas or manhwas, his love for animations and cartoons going into his reading too.

His eyes stop on a spine and so does he, taking a step closer to it. It's a marble of tan colors and a very pale blue, it's pretty. 'The castle ~ Kafka' it reads. Being the book that has gained his attention he reaches forward to take it out.

But his fingers don't fall on the hard spine of the book, instead, they come in contact with smooth skin, a small and white hand having reached a beat faster than him. Jinhyuk glances to the side, having to look a bit down to properly face the stranger.

Jinhyuk's heart pounds against his chest and he feels blood rush up to his face.

Standing next to him is who must be the most _beautiful_ boy he has ever -and probably will ever- seen in his life. He has a face worthy of being painted on a big canvas and hang on a museum's wall or sculpted into the finest marble to showcase to the world. The celebrities that get their faces printed on magazines or shown on the big or small screen don't hold a light to this boy.

His skin is white and looks silky smooth, his cheekbones high, the eyes behind his round glasses are big and sparkle like he holds the galaxies inside them, the tip of his small nose is round and cute, his eyelashes remind Jinhyuk of the dolls his sister has back home, his lips are the prettiest shade of pink and look plump and soft.

A human doll. An angel sent down to grace humanity with his mere presence.

The boy moves his hand back and looks away for a second before he glances back up at Jinhyuk. He reaches up to brush his chestnut dyed hair that has a slight curl that makes Jinhyuk want to curl a lock around one of his fingers.

"You can take it." The boy whispers glancing back at the colorful spine, bowing his head slightly before he makes a move as if to turn away.

And Jinhyuk doesn't want him to walk away.

So he reaches for the book, taking it out and handing it to the beautiful boy whose eyes widen surprised, Jinhyuk's moves too rigid and he curses internally at himself. "You reached first so take it." Jinhyuk's voice is definitely too loud considering the place they are in but he can't help it. He gets nervous when in front of an angel, can anyone blame him?

The boy's cheeks become dusted in a light pink that makes Jinhyuk's heart flutter. He is honestly too perfect.

"No it's ok, I already read it before I was just going to check something but I can do it another day." The boy says, his voice honestly sounding like music to Jinhyuk's red ears. His heart was not ready for the small smile he receives as the boy bows once again. "I hope you enjoy it, it's a classic." And then he turns around and walks away.

Jinhyuk lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding once the boy disappears from his sigh as he takes a turn to the left at the end of the bookshelves, on the opposite direction of the exit so he hopes he can see him again.

He sits down on one of the tables and attempts to read the book, a desire to somehow get to know the other boy by reading a book he had read before and had made him want to revisit it to check something.

Not even half an hour later Jinhyuk wants to slam his head down on top of the book. Why is it so confusing? It's so weird he's really struggling to follow the flow of the story. He lets out a groan as he lifts a hand to rub at his temple, getting annoyed with the author for making this more difficult than needed.

Then he hears a melodic giggle that makes him glance up. His eyes zeroing on the boy from before who sits a few tables away facing him, his face quickly reddening right in front of Jinhyuk's eyes.

Jinhyuk smiles as he sees him attempt to hide his face behind his book, a thick and old looking book with a dark blue cover. The idea that the other male had been looking at him makes Jinhyuk gather the courage to stand up and walk up to him.

How much he wants to ask him for his name, to get his number so he can maybe ask him for a cup of coffee or an ice cream cone or whatever he wants.

"Can I sit down here?" He asks pointing to the chair in front of his. The smaller male glances up, his cheeks still flushed pink and he bites down on his lower lip for a moment before he nods. "Sorry for interrupting but I wanted to ask you what is it you wanted to check on this?" Jinhyuk waves the book on his hand. "I can barely read it." He admits with a grin, the other male tilting his head and his lips forming a smile that once again Jinhyuk's heart was not ready for.

"Don't worry about it, that's normal." He reaches up to push his glasses back, only then does Jinhyuk notice the adorable sweater paws that his long black shirt creates, the boy looking even smaller than he is. "I read a theory online a few days ago and it made me want to re-read a chapter related to it to confirm it myself." His voice is so soft and nice to listen to Jinhyuk can't get enough of it.

"Woah, you're pretty smart then." The praise slips easily out of his lips and he's pleased to see how his words fluster the other boy, his big eyes widening and a hand moving up to his face pressing it against one of his cheeks as if that could hide his blush.

"Not really, I just like to read these kinds of books." He glances away at nothing in particular for a few moments before he looks back at Jinhyuk, his eyes stopping under his eyes for a second before looking into them. "What kind do you enjoy reading?" He questions with a glint in his eyes, an interest that Jinhyuk feels blessed to have.

Jinhyuk can only hope he doesn't find him childish. "Manwhas and mangas mostly, much simpler than your taste." The handsome boy tilts his head to the side humming as he seems to think hard of something.

Then his eyes light up in such an adorable way Jinhyuk wants to reach across the table and pinch his cheeks. "I never got Evangelion even when I tried to." Now its Jinhyuk's eyes to light up in excitement.

"I can explain it to you!" His voice is once again too loud and someone who is sitting on the other side of the area shushes him even sending them a glare. Both bow as an apology but when they turn to each other they smile, holding back a laugh.

Jinhyuk glances at the window and sees that the sky has cleared up, the rain had stopped. The boy follows his gaze and then moves to stand up, taking the book he had been reading into his arms and holding it against his chest. "It was nice to talk to you but I need to go now." Jinhyuk doesn't know if he's deluding himself when he hears the reluctance in his soft voice.

The _angel_ lets go of the book with one hand to give him a little wave and Jinhyuk finds himself waving back. He watches as the boy turns around and starts walking away, not glancing back nor stopping once.

He won't see him again.

And that's an idea that Jinhyuk doesn't like.

So he stands up and easily catches up with him in a couple of long strides, reaching for his elbow stops him from continue walking. The smaller boy turns around glancing up to meet his eyes. His doll-like eyes staring up at him so prettily Jinhyuk wants to keep looking into his eyes for hours.

"Can I get your number?" He sees his cheeks flush pink and a playful glint shine in his big eyes. Jinhyuk follows with his eyes as he lifts a finger to his lips pressing it against his lower lip and humming as he thinks about it.

"Shouldn't you tell me your name first?" Is what he responds with, his lips forming a smile under his finger. Jinhyuk sputters an apology and introduces himself, his face surely flushed red from how warm it feels. The boy lets out again that melodic giggle and Jinhyuk swears he melts inside. "Hand me your phone."

Jinhyuk rushes to take his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and unlocks it, opening the tab for adding a new contact and handing it to him. Their fingers touch when the other boy takes his phone, both looking into the other's eyes before smiling.

"Here, now I really need to go." With much lighter moves the cute boy takes a step backward. "Talk to you later, _Jinhyuk_." The way he says his name as if trying out how it feels to say it out loud makes Jinhyuk's heart do something funny inside his chest.

Jinhyuk stares at him as he leaves, glancing down at his phone and sighing in relief when he sees the number seems real, he'll trust it is. He smiles to himself before he reads out loud the name.

"_Wooseok_." What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

This day was not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome and very appreciated~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


End file.
